Alicante High School
by LongLiveTheShadowhunters
Summary: So... This is my first fanfic so please people... Control the fire... Anyway, I kind of used Cassie's characters but the rest are mine. Please like or comment so that I know where to correct :) Thanks Anyway don't forget, this all sort is dedicated to Cassie Clare for inventing Shadow hunters
1. Chapter 1

The Institute

"Hey, guys. There's this really cool gym downtown that's just opened. Apparently there recruiting young people. Wanna check it out?" Jamie asked

"Yeah sure why not? We'll come with." Said his giggling girlfriend, Abigail

"Well, we better get on with it because sooner or later were gonna have to get there." Elliott said, pushing towards the exit of the shop

Ahead of them were a group of tall looking people with a beautiful blond haired boy with the same colour features as his hair.

"How many are there of you?" The receptionist asked raising his eyes to look at the group

"Archer.." A girl with ink black hair and impossible blue eyes said in a warning tone

"Alright, I understand. I've booked you guys for as long as you want. Keys." He handed them a bunch load of keys and they separated them to their liking

When the group moved on, Tom took the lead and lead them to the counter.

"Oh, hello. I don't recall seeing you guys ever." Archer said his eyebrows raised "Perhaps I can help you with something?"

"Yes please. We would like to become members of this club. Like the people ahead." Tom said his face very serious

"Well, we'll have to see about that then." Archer smirked

Suddenly a flurry of black and blue passed them only leave them smelling strawberry shampoo.

"Archer, you haven't seen Jace's long swords have you?" The girl asked breathless "He's getting annoyed because he thinks he left them here last time."

"Wait a moment. Let me check in the back."

"Hi." The girl turned to them with a dazzling smile

"Hi." The group awkwardly replied

"Are you new here? If so then, Cecily Herondale." She stuck her hand out to shake which they did if so firmly

"Cecily, you haven't seen Will have you?" They turned around to see a girl with several bags slung over her shoulder. A badminton bag, a swimming kit, a training kit and a violin case of velvet. Next to her stood a boy with raven black hair, and brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. He also had the same kit as the girl only he had a slightly bigger looking violin case.

"Rose?" Moira asked, shocked

"Good afternoon." She replied coldly and curtly

Cecily who seemed to have gotten her breath back said "Yes I have actually, the last I saw him was fighting with Tessa about the correct quote from Great Expectations." She shook her head earnestly

"I guess we better get going then if we want any hope of separating them soon." The boy standing next to her said taking her hand

Archer returned with some relentless looking swords that had points as sharp as pins.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Archer!" She shouted whilst running away with immense speed

"Now where were we? Oh yes you wanted to join with us. First though it is expected that I take you around for a tour to show the facilities. Will you be wiling to consent?"

"Yeah sure." Lauren replied

"Please, this way." He took them around on the main floor but when they got to the first floor that was when they heard the commotion

"Clary! Not like that. Like this!" A voice shouted

"Jace, what if I really don't give?" A girl replied back

They peered into the room to see the group ahead in there.

Swords and spears were around the floor. Throwing knives perfectly thrown at the targets and finally the archery.

They saw two people at the targets. Both about a meter away from the target. One recognisable because of her wavy brown hair and another boy of perhaps seventeen who had black hair and blue bottle eyes. Possibly Cecily's older brother. They both notched and pulled back. The boy released his whilst Rachel waited. When he had shot she pulled her's back and shot. In sang and buried itself in the bull's eye. Instead of looking pleased that she had just scored a bulls eye, she looked stressed. She flicked her hair impatiently out of her face and stared directly ahead of her to the target.

"HEADS!" A boy with brown hair and a tall lanky frame shouted

She turned her head to see a knife whizzing through the air towards her, she ducked her small body into a full arch just as the knife buried itself into the wood. When she came back up, she had look of anger on her face. She looked like she was annoyed as hell. Suddenly she looked like she was smiling her head off because of something funny. Suddenly, the same boy jumped her, knocking her unto the ground, wrestling her. She brought her legs up and pushed him off her. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she had just gone into a bush.

"Let us move on." Archer said his eyebrows raised when he saw their expressions

They passed a room and Archer opened the door to reveal the same boy the saw earlier on. His violin propped on his shoulder. His back was agains't them but when they heard the chairs squeak under the strain of two people sitting on one he opened his eyes and said "Rachel? Rachel is that you?". When he turned around his eyes widened fractionally. "Archer…. I didn't hear you come in."

"No, sorry but well, I wanted them to hear your music."

"Ah, well. Are these new recruit or just visitors?" He asked

"They want to start soon." Archer answered

"Well, bring them downstairs! We need to see what level they're on. I take it the ladies wish to join as well?"

The girls nodded and all silently trooped downstairs. When they opened the door there was only Rose there. She was singing whilst dancing around. Gracefully though. She didn't look like one of those wannabe's you looked like idiots when they danced.

"Rose." The boy said

"James." She said in the same serious tone as him without turning around

"I want you to meet the new recruits, I wish for them to be tested."

"Very well. Who first?"

There was much chatter as they discussed, but they came up with Nina first.

"I will." She flashed all of her friends a smile, telling them that she would defeat the small girl in a matter of seconds.

"The aim of this is to go to the other side without her turning. If she turns then you have to fight here until one of you tires. Then I will see how strong you are."

"Hey, James. Don't forget about us too!" A voice shouted from above

"William, why don't you come down to greet us. Hm?" Jem shouted back

"Very well." He jumped from the balcony and landed perfectly in front of them. Black marks laced on his skin like black fire.

"Everybody this is William or Will for short." Jem sighed

He was beautiful with black hair that complimented his blue bottle eyes. He smirked when he saw the girls dropped jaws.

"Sorry ladies, already taken by that young lady over there." He pointed in Abigail's direction

At first they were confused then they realised that he was pointing towards Rose. She had turned around and was grinning at him like crazy.

"Will, just keep the ego level cool here. We have too much here from that group." She pointed a sword at them, whilst still grinning

Abby gasped and realised there was no way she was going to win. "How am I going to win? She has a fricking sword!" Abby half screamed

"Yes, but you get to choose which weapon you want." Will said impatiently "I have to tell you though, she is a vicious one when she fights."

"Yeah well Abster can beat her in a million years." Moira said trying to support her friend

"In your dreams." Will muttered, as Abby heard this she blushed a scarlet red

"Begin." Jem said

As Abby ran up to Rose she held her blade out and clashed with hers. Without turning round Rose blocked all of her strikes and returned with hard flicks of her own. Finally she turned around and they saw that Abigail was sweating whilst Rose didn't have a bead of sweat on her head. The battle went on for a couple of minutes before Abigail looked like she was failing. Suddenly with a hard flick of Rose's sword, Abby's went flying and stuck itself into the hardwood oak floor.

"I told you. I told you she would win in a million years." Will chuckled softly.

"She's a year older though." Abby pathetically said

"Actually, stop sulking Abby. Your strong, we just need to sharpen up your parries and strikes but good job." Rose said, slightly smiling whilst walking towards Will and Jem.

A girl popped out of nowhere but it seemed she was watching the whole thing next to Nina. she was so pretty, she had flaming red hair that complimented her sea green eyes. She was smiling, showing her two dimples.

"That was good. Normally it's hard to get a compliment from Rose Good job."

"Who is she? Is she like super trained or something? Why does she have tattoos at her age?" The words tumbled out of Abby's mouth before she could stop them

The girl looked shocked but she was still smiling.

"You mean you go to the same school but you have no idea she is? Wow, strange. She's the owners daughter of the famous gelato shop next to Kohl's store. You know it?"

Abby nodded, it was amazingly hard to get into the shop, let alone get a ice-cream.

"Yeah, she came up with half of the recipes."

Rose was still talking to them when the door burst open to reveal a blue skinned figure wearing a pair of jean and a t-shirt. He looked normal were it not for the fact it had bright red jaws and made a snickering noise.

It was a blur to Abby, first she saw her friends running towards her and all of the girls were screaming and Will was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Get them to safety!" A boy with the same features as Will ran up to them with two girls in tow.

"I'm sorry!" Will shouted as a wall went up around them.

"Will!" A girl with brown hair and grey eyes shouted

"Dangit! He's such a trouble maker." The boy said

"Alec, I don't think they have met us before." The girl next to him whispered

He turned around and nodded. The girl sighed and smiled

"I'm Isabelle. this is my brother Alec and that's Tessa." Pointing to the girl who had screamed Will's name

They turned their attention to the fight going on. A golden featured boy had joined them. Will and Jem were pushed out of the fight and were in the same bubble as them.

Rose and the boy fought well together. She flicked her hair and raised her blade to shoulder length and threw. It buried itself inside a demon's chest as it exploded. Suddenly, without noticing a demon crept up on her and sunk it's teeth inside her arm. She made no noise but it must have hurt because when the boy killed the demon she was sweating and silently crying. As the shields went down everybody tumbled out.

"Abby! Abigail!" Emma fiercely whispered to her "Lauren's passed out." Whilst they were attending to Lauren who soon woke up, they saw that the rest of the people were staring at them.

"What? What are you staring at us for?" Alexei asked

"We have Rose wounded and you tend to a fainted girl?" The boy with golden hair asked

"Well, what are we supposed to do then? Fan her until she heals or what?" Emma asked clearly annoyed

"Come and see how small the girl's injury is compared to Rose's." Jem said

Reluctantly, they supported a dizzy headed Lauren just to illustrate how weak she was. When they saw Rose's wound though, they were shocked. She had sharp teeth marks, blood welled everywhere and in between was a white tooth. She looked at it and took hold of it and yanked up. The scream that came out tortured Will clearly, he held her hand and whispered sweet soothing things to her. She looked at the tooth and took Will's hand. She outstretched his palm and dropped the tooth in it. He looked at it amazed.

"You can find it can't you? To break the curse on you? I'm sorry, I must sound so selfish to you like that." She looked away but Will turned her face to his and and smiled

"Don't be, I was planning to tell you today but I guess there is no choice" he chuckled softly. "There has never been any curse, the demon Marbas tricked me and I found out from Magnus. He's dead now."

Instead of a cheering there was a crack. Will locked shocked, hand over his slapped cheek. He saw Tessa breathing heavily and glaring at him under her long brown hair.

"You knew this for how long exactly?" She demanded

"Hey, you can't just get angry at this cute guy because he didn't tell you something. I think you should lay off him." Emma said

"I think you'll find that I can." Tessa replied coldly

"Why? He's just wanted to keep it as a surprise for his girlfriend, personally I think it's quite cute but really, must you butt in?"

A quiet cold laughter filled the room and there were glances around but finally everybody was looking worriedly at Jem.

"You really have no idea do you? Tessa, my dear, is Will's girlfriend whilst your friend Rose is mine. I've always fallen for brunettes who have lots of energy and frankly, I think my Rose is beautiful so whatever you've been telling her at school isn't true."

"We only said that she wasn't pretty like us because we didn't know that she had a boyfriend." Abigail whined

"I think we've had enough for one day, don't you?" Elliott asked of no one in particular whilst taking Lauren's hand and leading her away.


	2. Chapter 2

New students

The next day was Monday and everybody was streaming off the bus. Emma noticed that Rose hadn't been on the bus but was surprised to see her get out of a sleek black range rover closely followed by the people she had seen yesterday.

Whispers could be heard as they entered the school building, everybody noticing the newbies. Strangely, now everybody had respect for Rose but she ignored it and pretended to act normal. The only strange thing was that now everybody wanted to be her friend because of the popular new students. She, however though stayed loyal to her friends. Taylor, Grace, Oliver and Gabby.

Strange to think that she had all of her lessons had the new kids or "The shadow hunters" as they were known by now. She sat in a table with them and seemed serious at every class but every student knew that by lunch something was funny enough to set them off.

Abigail felt a wrenching at her heart when she saw how popular Rose was know. She had worked years to get to the top and suddenly as a cute group comes over and she was friends with them she was hot? So not cool. So Abby and her cronies decided to prank her. They would send a message, jump her and beat her. For a after math, they decided to cruelly cut her arm so that everybody could see.

Rose's phone buzzed with a message from a unknown number, which said

'ROSE NEED TO TALK NOW. NEED TO APOLOGISE FOR YESTERDAY. COME TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM, AND ALONE.'

EMMA

"Hey guys, be right back. Need to go to the bathroom." Rose excused her self

"Sure, don't get lost." Jem teased her, whilst holding her hand

"I'm not the one who's first day it is…" Rose muttered smiling at her grinning boyfriend

When she went to girls bathroom, she was attacked. Feet came from nowhere and she was kicked and beaten. Herself, being a highly trained shadow hunter new the best places to kick when it came to girls. The were lucky, not to actually have gotten beaten up by her. Not before she felt a blinding pain on her right arm, the underside. The girls ran away after that, leaving a bloody Rose on the floor, for the first time sobbing. She soon stopped and walked out, hoping her grey hoodie wouldn't give it away. When she stopped at her table though Jem knew something was wrong, by the way she winced when she moved her arm and where there were blood marks on her hoodie. He slowly sat her down and carefully peeled her hoodie of her body. She gasped as he touched her arm. When he looked at her actual arm though, there was something wrong. It had been cut by a blade but it said XXX. Rose laughed out loud and looked pointedly at the other group. She stormed her way towards there with her arm on full view.

"This is just sadistic. What is wrong with you people? Like do you have a nerve wrong or something? This is how you get your message across. By jumping me, attacking me and cutting me. Boy, you are so stupid." She slapped Emma first and them Moira, ending with Abigail.

Rose made her way back to her table, where the was a deadly hush across the gymnasium. The three girls were left, staring at her in surprise. Jem took her hand and lead her to the nurse probably to be cleaned. In her absence though the only talking could be heard by The Shadow Hunters and her only loyal friends left. Simon immediately clicked with Oliver because of their love of Minecraft and Gabby as well.

Taylor, well it could be said that she and Tessa were having a great time talking about books and the classics. Will joined in at some places but he mostly was paying attention to Grace who was asking tips for a great body combat competition.

When Rose came back though, her hand had actually healed fully, without any blood left just a pink swollen arm was left.

"A stele." Oliver suddenly said "You used a stele to heal her arm."

"I'm sorry?" Jem asked, glancing worriedly at everybody who was a shadow hunter "How did you know that?"

"Oh don't worry, we all know your shadow hunters. You see this is actually a school for people with The Sight." He proudly said "I myself, have the sight."

"Hm….. I knew there was something strange with you Oliver Stanley." Rose said whilst exaggerating a frown.

"Hey! Not fair!" Oliver said whilst crushing her into a behind hug "I know far more better than you do."

"Hah, very unlikely. You guys, do you want to come by our house this afternoon? After school? You know, go for a swim?" Sophie asked

"Oh! Yeah well, that would be lovely but wouldn't anybody mind?" Gabby asked

"Well, our adoptive parents are working here so we can ask them after school." Rose said whilst eye glistening with excitement

"Can we ask you? Where are the rest of your friends? I mean we saw more of you yesterday but today there aren't more of you. Unless their hiding in the bushes…." Taylor asked whilst peering around cautiously

"Hm, no. They're all above eighteen, so their at home or doing their jobs. Daytime jobs." Will said proudly

"Yes. We'll come but we need to go home first to pick our stuff up. Can we guys like come to your house later?" Oliver asked

"No need. We'll go round to your houses and get stuff there. It's fine." Tessa assured them

"Oh great then! See you guys later." Her friends said whilst heading to their class.

"What's next class? Sophie asked, curling her hand into Gideon's

English Language Arts. With them." Simon pointed to the group who had annoyed Rose

"Well, let's get going then." Will grimly said

School has ended and everybody is waiting for the car to arrive. They all pile in and see that it was neat apart from the stray book or phone book.

"Hey Cyril!" Rose shouts at the young looking boy in the drivers seat

"You really like shouting don't you?" Taylor asked, shaking her head

"Oh no. Naturally at home, she's very quiet and reads and well, trains with Will. Sometimes though if you can't find her then listen, for two violins playing sublime music. Follow it and she'll probably be playing with Jem." Cyril said grinning

They arrived at Oliver's house and he jumped out only to reappear with a big looking bag. The same went with the three girls.

When they arrived at the house, the gasped. It was so big and well, majestic.


End file.
